


Some Things You Don't Forget

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Steamy Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You've been secretly pining away for Bucky, but you've yet to make a move as he slowly tries to regain his memories.  What happens when he shows you there are some things a man can't forget?





	Some Things You Don't Forget

YN had just gotten back from a two month undercover mission and she was looking forward to a nice relaxing evening sitting in her room with some good music and lots of Chinese takeout.  Wanda had told her about this great vintage shop a few blocks from the Tower that sold records, so she thought she'd take a walk on this beautiful late-September day to find something new to listen to.  She was walking past the common room toward the elevator when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Where ya goin'?" Bucky asked, his head peeking over the back of the couch.

YN's stomach did a involuntary flip at the sound of his voice.  She'd been harboring a secret crush on the former assassin since he'd officially joined the team a few months ago.  He'd been sullen and withdrawn the first few weeks, but once he'd grown used to living under Stark's roof, he'd started to open up a bit.  YN tried to spend as much time with him as she could, but she could never tell if he was just being nice or if maybe he might be interested in her as well.

"I'm heading to a music shop a few blocks down to browse a bit before I grab some dinner," she answered, thrilled that he was curious about what she was up to.  

"You want some company?"

Her heart began to race and she willed herself to stay calm and not let him see how excited she was that he wanted to go with her.  Maybe he was just bored and she was the first person he'd seen this evening.  She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts and rationalized that it didn't matter why he wanted to hang out with her, the important thing was that he did.

"Sure," she answered, pleased that her she had managed to sound a bit nonchalant.

Bucky jumped up from the couch and began to walk toward the elevators with her.  "Is there anything specific you're looking for?"

They got into the elevator and she pressed the button for the ground floor before she answered.  "I'm not looking for anything in particular – I just love music and I can't help but collect different albums.  There's just something about the sound of a record that can't be reproduced digitally."

He nodded his head in agreement.  "All we had back in the 40's were records and I've got to admit, I miss the sound of them.  It's interesting that you like them, too."

She smiled at him, but didn't respond.  They began to walk along the busy sidewalk – the city noise too loud for them to continue their conversation.

As she approached the block Wanda had indicated, she began to scan the storefronts more carefully, worried that she might miss it.  Wanda had said it was a tiny shop tucked in between a Chinese restaurant and a laundromat.  Her directions were what had put the craving for Chinese takeout into her mind, and it was too convenient to ignore.

Spotting the store, she touched Bucky's arm and pointed toward the door so he wouldn't pass it by.  The bell above the door jangled as he opened it for her.  She gave him a smile and mumbled a quick "thank you" as she slid by him to walk in.  Being that close to him, she couldn't help but to catch a whiff of his unique scent.  He always smelled of sandalwood, with a hint of vanilla, and an undertone of the laundry detergent he used.  It was a combination that most wouldn't find attractive, but for some reason, it drove her crazy.

She began to wander the aisles, speaking briefly to the shop attendant to let him know that she was just looking.  As she starting flipping through the records on the shelves, she forgot that Bucky was even with her.  It wasn't until he wandered to the shelf beside her and she inhaled his intoxicating aroma that she remembered that he was even there.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked.

He held up a ratty old album that looked like it'd seen better days.  "Glenn Miller's Masterpieces.  Steve and I used to listen to his music back before the war."

"I've never heard of him before," she said with a shrug.

"Oh, doll, you don't know what you're missing," he told her with a grin.  "He had his own orchestra and they played big band music – the kind that made you want to get up and dance the night the away."

"You should definitely get it and let me borrow it sometime," she told him as she pulled out a record of her own.

"Who's that?" he asked as he eyed the cover of the album she held in her hands.

"This is Imagine Dragons.  They're an alternative rock band that's been around for a few years," she explained as she let him read through the list of songs on the back cover.  "They have this unique sound that I absolutely love.  I'm actually surprised that they still make records of newer bands.  It'll be interesting to hear the way they sound on the record player."

"I've got a crazy idea," he said as he handed the record back to her.  "You said you were in the mood for Chinese takeout.  Why don't we grab some food and head back to the tower and we can eat while we listen to each other's record?  Whaddaya say?"

"That sounds like a great idea."  

She couldn't believe that he had suggested they spend more time together, but she wasn't about to complain.  The goal now was to make it seem as though she wasn't ready to start dancing down the aisles – she had to play it cool and act as though spending time alone with him wasn't that big of deal.

Once they'd bought their records, they headed over to the Chinese place.  She had tried to protest when he insisted on buying dinner, but he gave her the "eyebrows of disappointment."  She had been shocked to see Steve's signature look on Bucky's face, but then she realized that it wasn't Steve's look to begin with.  Being around the two super soldiers these past few months, she'd noticed that Steve tended to take more risks than he had before Bucky had come back into his life.  Remembering some of the stories they'd told, she realized that Bucky had perfected the look decades ago in response to his friend's outrageous behavior.  The fact that she was on the receiving end of the look made her feel special – like perhaps she actually meant something to him.

The sun was starting to set as they made their way back to the tower and the lights from the storefronts lining the streets began to cast a warm glow over the city.  This was one of her favorite times of day in New York.  The day was coming to an end, but the city was just beginning to really wake up. 

They headed back to her room once they'd gotten off the elevator since she was the one with the record player.  She made a quick detour to the kitchen to grab some plates, forks, and a couple bottles of water before continuing down the hallway.

Bucky had suggested they listen to her choice while they ate and she was all to happy to rip open the cellophane on her new album and place the vinyl record on the turntable.  

He had already started dividing the food onto the plates as he sat on the end of her bed, and for a moment she was hesitant to join him.  There was something intimate about him being in her bed, even if he was just sitting on the edge, eating Chinese takeout and listening to some music.  Finally gathering up her courage she tucked her legs up under her and sat on the opposite side of the bed with her plate of food balanced on her lap.

Neither of them spoke for a while as they ate and listened.  She watched him carefully, and it wasn't until Believer started playing that she saw a reaction from him.  She was thrilled when he began to nod his head in time to the beat and stop eating to really pay attention to the lyrics.  This song had quickly become one of her favorites and she was glad that Bucky liked it as well.

They hadn't spoken a word since the music had started, so she quietly grabbed their plates and the empty containers and took them to the kitchen while Bucky stayed behind to listen to the end of the album.  When she came back, she found him changing out the records.  She made a move to sit on the bed, but he stopped her before she had a chance.

"I liked that album, but mine isn't meant to be enjoyed from a sitting position," he told her as he held out a hand.

She gave him a wary look as she hesitantly took his hand.  With a flick of his wrist, he twirled her right into his arms as the opening chords began playing.

"I don't know how to dance to this kind of music, Bucky."

He gave her a wink and grabbed her other hand.  "That's okay, doll.  I may not remember everything about my past, but there are some things you can't forget, and leading a dame around the dance floor is one of them.  This first one is pretty slow, so just follow my lead."

Being in Bucky's arms was everything she'd always dreamed it would be.  As they danced around her bedroom, she began to see him the way he'd used to be before Hydra had gotten ahold of him.  The lines around his eyes softened and a cocky grin became firmly situated on his lips.  Seeing him like this, she now understood how he'd become such a ladies' man back in the 40's.  Who could resist a handsome man who knew his way around the dance floor?

As the music continued, the tempo began to increase and before she knew it, they were both completely out of breath as he twisted and twirled her without missing a beat.  She still wasn't sure of herself, but Bucky was quick to turn her missteps into new opportunities to make her dizzy.

When the needle began to scratch, signaling the end of the record, Bucky let her go to turn off the machine as she fell back onto the bed to catch her breath.  When he came to lie down beside her, she was shocked, but too exhausted to think much about it.

"I don't know how you guys managed to dance like that for hours on end," she told him once her breathing had returned to normal.

"They played some slow songs every now and then," he explained.  "We'd also stop for drinks every so often."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they lie side by side on the bed.  She could feel her eyelids begin to grow heavy and she knew she should call it a night, but she was enjoying having him right beside her where she could breathe in his scent every time she took a breath.  It wasn't long before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

She came awake suddenly, a sense of being watched drawing her out of her dreams.  Her training had her staying completely still as she assessed her surroundings.  Opening one eye slowly, she began to look around the room.  She was shocked to see Bucky still beside her on the bed, but he was sound asleep so it wasn't his presence that had awoken her.  It wasn't until she tilted her head slightly that she found the culprit.

Natasha was sitting in an overstuffed chair on the other side of the room, her back against one arm rest and her legs draped over the other.  She was thumbing through the book that had been lying on the end table beside her.

"What are you doing here?" YN asked as quietly as she could, glancing down at Bucky to make sure she hadn't woken him.

Nat's devious grin slowly spread across her face as she observed the way YN looked at him.  Taking her cue from YN, she whispered back, "We have a new mission.  I volunteered to come get you while Steve went after Bucky.  He's going to be quite worried when he doesn't find his bestie sleeping peacefully in his own bed.  What will he think we he finds out Bucky spent the night here with you?"

"It's not like that," she hissed.  "We were hanging out and accidentally fell asleep."

"I can see that," Nat said as she gestured to the clothes YN was still wearing from yesterday.  "The question is:  Why haven't you taken advantage of the situation?"

"What do you mean?" YN asked in confusion.

Nat laid the book back on the table and unfolded herself from the chair.  "Seriously?  We all see the way you look at him.  He's in your bed, take a chance."

"I thought we had a mission?"

Nat shrugged her shoulders as she headed toward the door.  "We aren't leaving right away – you've got about twenty minutes.  If I were you, I'd make them count."

Nat shut the door behind her with a wink and YN looked back down at Bucky.  Somehow, he was still asleep and she took the opportunity to get a good look at him.  There was a lock of long, chestnut hair laying across his face, so she cautiously brushed it back behind his ear so she could have an unobstructed view.  In sleep, his features were relaxed and he looked as though he was still a young man despite the fact that he was technically over a hundred years old.  His features had a boyish quality when he wasn't glaring at the world, and she couldn't decide if she liked seeing him like this or the way she'd always known him to look.

She thought about Nat's advice and before she could change her mind, she leaned down and brushed her lips across his.  Panic set in as she thought of all the ways this could go wrong, but before she could pull away, his arms wrapped around her and she suddenly found herself lying beneath him.  She gasped in shock and as his tongue swept past her lips to tangle with hers, she moaned in pleasure.

Feeling the weight of him pressing her into the mattress as his lips caressed hers emboldened her, and without really thinking about it, her hands buried themselves into his thick tresses just like she'd always wanted to do.  She would have been happy to lie here all morning as he kissed her senseless, but duty called. 

When he finally pulled away to catch his breath, she opened her eyes to find him gazing down at her with a smirk on his face.  For a moment she was confused, and then it finally hit her.

"How long had you been awake?" she asked him, her brows knitted together in feigned anger.

His fingers trailed down the side of her face as he gave her a cocky grin.  "Since the moment Nat walked into the room."

"Why didn't you say something?"

He shrugged his shoulders.  "I wanted to see what she would do.  She had just sat down when you woke up and noticed her.  I was shocked you woke up as quickly as you did.  Your instincts are good, but the serum makes mine a little sharper."

She gave him a sheepish look.  "So, you heard everything she said?"

"Yep," he confirmed.  "I gotta say, I didn't think you'd take her advice, but I'm glad you did."

"What would you have done if I hadn't?"

Bucky leaned in to lightly kiss her again.  "I'm not sure, but I know it would've ended with us right where we are now."

Running her hand over his shoulder, she grasped the back of his neck and pulled him back toward her.  "I kinda like where we are right now.  Maybe if we don't show up for the mission briefing, they'll forget about us."

He let himself get caught up in her again, relishing the way it felt to finally have her in his arms.  As much as he wanted to stay, he knew Steve wouldn't forget about them.  With one last kiss, he sat up and pulled her along with him.

"We might as well go and get this mission over with," he told her as his fingers intertwined with hers.  "The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back and finish what we started."

She gave his hand a squeeze as they left her room and headed to the conference room.  "And what exactly do you have planned for when we return?"

A look she'd never seen before came over his face as he leaned in and whispered in her ear.  His words had heat coursing through her veins as she tried to picture in her mind what he was suggesting.  Obviously, his dance moves weren't the only thing he hadn't forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> _Thanks for reading this story! What was your favorite part? Did you like the ending? I look forward to your comments!_


End file.
